Frost (Horse)
|refid = |sound = Npc horse attack 01.ogg }} Frost is a horse in Skyrim that appears outside Black-Briar Lodge during the quest "Promises to Keep." When completing the quest, the Dragonborn can persuade Louis Letrush to give up the horse, along with the second half of the payment. Alternatively, one has the option to kill Louis, granting ownership of Frost automatically. Frost seems to be more aggressive in combat than other horses. He has more health and stamina than regular horses, but less than the Dark Brotherhood's Shadowmere. Even when not actually riding Frost, he will, like any other horse, appear after fast traveling to any location that is not within a walled city. If that location is populated by bandits or mages or any other enemies, this greatly inhibits the ability to perform sneak attacks since Frost will attack immediately, resulting in his death if there are many enemies. At higher levels, if fast traveling triggers the appearance of an Elder Dragon or Ancient Dragon, Frost has little chance of surviving such an attack. If the Dragonborn wishes to keep Frost, care must be taken in choosing fast travel destinations to avoid such encounters. If Frost happens to get lost before speaking with Maven Black-Briar, he might be outside of Merryfair Farm. Stealing him from this location will not affect the guards around it. Additionally, if one dismounts Frost prior to returning to Louis Letrush during "Promises To Keep," he may return to the Black-Briar Lodge. Trivia *To prevent Frost from dying it is possible to use the console command setessential 97E1E 1. *To revive Frost after he is dead one can type prid 97E1F then resurrect. It is possible to also open the console and click on Frost's dead body, then type resurrect This may however result in selecting the wrong target. *Frost's great grandsire was called Sleipnir, which is the name of Odin's eight-legged horse in Norse Mythology. *Frost's name could be a reference to the American poet Robert Frost, given that the name of the quest he appears in, "Promises to Keep," is a quote from Robert Frost's poem "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening." *Frost's papers list him as 'mealy chestnut'; however, the coloring shown in the game is palomino with what appears to be a very faint snowflake pattern, similarly to sooty dapples. Bugs *If Frost dies, the quest Promises to Keep will not be shown as failed, but it will be unable to be completed. *Frost may run away for no reason. *When fast traveling to Whiterun, Louis may be found standing next to Frost by the Whiterun Stables. He will say his standard lines, but it is impossible to have a conversation with him. * If one persuaded Louis to give up Frost, when entering town riding him, the guards may attack. As normal, the Dragonborn's spouse, anyone that have had their quests completed and the horse will try to defend the Dragonborn, which may end up with everyone dying. If this happens, reload to a time before persuading Louis, then try again. * Rarely, Frost will not appear after fast traveling and it is difficult to get him back, even after returning to the previous location. **Solution: Use the console command player.placeatme 00097E1E which will spawn him, although he will only stay in that location and will not go anywhere else unless ridden. If fast traveling, Frost will have to be spawned in again. **Solution: use the console command Player.MoveTo 97E1F, which places the Dragonborn at the location of Frost. Then, fast travel to any location and Frost will then follow, but he may have to be resurrected first. **Or to save time and the hassle of having to find/spawn/resurrect him, mount him before fast traveling anywhere. * Sometimes, when loading a save where the player is currently mounted on Frost, the horse will start to fly around in a chaotic manner when the player tries to control it. This can cause the player to take massive damage and result in instant death. **One possible but short-term fix is to dismount the horse directly after one has loaded the save, Frost will then return to normal gravity and can be mounted as usual. *When giving Frost to Louis Letrush, vampires may attack, making Frost hostile to them. If Frost dies in this skirmish, and the conversation with Letrush was not completed, he may refuse to talk until the horse is brought to him. This renders the quest impossible to complete without console commands. **Solution: Reload a save from before the battle. **Sometimes Frost will randomly die. Appearances * de:Frost (Pferd) es:Escarcha (caballo) it:Frost pl:Mróz (koń) ru:Мороз uk:Морозець (Кінь) Category:Skyrim: Named Creatures Category:Skyrim: Horses